We are one in the circle of life
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Naruto decideds to be mature for a few minutes.Just to help Konohamaru get through his tough time with losing the third. Song Fic, We are one from the lion King 2, and circle of life from Lion King 1. 2PART
1. We are one

Normal talking**) (Singing)**

**A/N: I think they didn't take enough detail into Konahamaru getting over the third. So this shows Naruto's maturity. Rare but there. ****The lyrics to this song fic is from the lion King2 and is **_**We are one.**_** I don't own the lyrics or the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tokyo Tv.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was setting in Konaha, Naruto was walking down the street when he saw Konahamaru sitting on a roof top.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Konahamaru looked down.

"Oh, boss. Nothing."

"Still depressed about the old man?" Konahamaru jumped down.

"So!? What if I am!?" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"He said some smart things I guess. You know, one thing all of us had to know before graduating was unity for our village."

"Yeah." Naruto couldn't talk-Explain it well. There was only one thing left, sing. Konahamaru heard music start from somewhere. And so did Naruto, which freaked him out, but decided to roll with it.

"**As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we…don't understand.**" Konahamaru looked up at Naruto. Naruto's grip on Konahamaru's shoulder tightened.

"**And the only things we know, is things don't always go, the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away, When it seems all your dreams come undone!**" Naruto clutched Konahamaru's wrist. Konahamaru's eye's were big and beginning to water. Naruto brought him to the training area where Lee and Gai were practicing.

"**We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride!**" Lee and Gai hugged and Konahamaru watched as they pulled back and practiced together even after the hug. Naruto continued. " **We are more then we are, we are one!**" Lee noticed Naruto and the two boys high fived before Naruto grabbed Konahamaru's wrist and pulled him off again, Konahamaru had his mad attitude back and sang for himself.

"**If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me? The way I am?**" Naruto stopped to look at Konahamaru. "**Can I trust my own heart? Or am I just one part, of some big plan?**" Naruto shook his head and pulled The young boy to the front of the Hokage faces.

"**Even those who are gone. Are with us as we go on.**" Naruto got down on a knee to face Konahamaru. "**Your journey has only begun.**" Konahamaru was stunned, Naruto doesn't act this way. Naruto stared into the sky with a hand on Konahamaru's shoulder. He stood up with his face towards the heavens.

"**Tears of pain, Tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy!**" Naruto pulled the boy close. "**Is our pride deep inside, we are one.**"

"I-I think I get it boss." Naruto just shook his head and smiled getting back on his knee to make Konahamaru look at the sky.

"**We are one, you and I. We are like the Earth and sky. One family under the sun.**" Konahamaru was a bit afraid of the normally hyper active and idiotic blonde. Sakura, Lee, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata walked up behind Naruto with a small smile to Konahamaru. Needless to say, the academy student was more then shocked. The others just let Naruto sing. They didn't want to ruin Naruto's first mature moment.

"**All the wisdom to lead, all the courage you need. You will find when you see, we are one.**" Konahamaru's eyes threatened to have him cry as the mysterious music quieted. The others were still smiling as Konahamaru finally smiled.

"I was wrong…I got it now boss."


	2. Circle of life

**A/N: Well, you asked for a second part, so I give second part! NO MORE OTHER PARTS! Naruto's Maturity doesn't normally last long, but If you have any Disney song suggestions…I can only try! Naruto BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was still in the lower of the sky, pasting orange across the sky. Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura stood behind Naruto with one hand on Konahamaru's shoulder.

"Ok boss, I get that I have to get over the old man, but why did he have to die in the first place?" Naruto was about to say, but then he was stumped. He really couldn't sing what he didn't have words for. TenTen smacked the black of Lee's head.

"Ouch! Why with the hitting!?"

"You know a song! You sing almost as well as Neji!" Neji blushed and made a mad face. But TenTen continued. "Either you sing, or give Naruto the words."

"I refuse to sing. I will give Naruto the words though." Lee got on one knee and whispered the words and tune into Naruto's ear. He smiled and gave Lee a good hard pat on the back. He turned to little Konahamaru and took a deep breath to let the weird music start playing. (Note, I won't do the first part, cause it's in another language.)

"**From the day, we arrive on the planet. Blinking step into the sun.**" Konahamaru cocked his head. Naruto stood up and the others too a step as Naruto faced the sunset.

"**There's more to be seen, then can ever be seen. There's more to do, then can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here. More to find then can ever be found.**" Naruto had a smile cross his face. Konahamaru faced the sun and the others copied whatever Naruto did, except for one arm, which Naruto put around Konahamaru.

"**But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round.**" Lee walked close to Naruto and joined him for the chorus, knowing it's a part that needs a bit more power. Naruto smiled and nodded as Lee joined him for the part.

"**It's the circle of life! And it moves us all, through despair and hope. Through faith and love, Till we find our place. On the path unwinding, in the circle. The circle of life!**" Lee smiled till he noticed the others staring at him. His face turned red and he backed up letting Naruto sing alone. Naruto looked a little shocked not understanding why he was alone again., but let Lee be. He led Konahamaru down the street towards the sunset and on top of the actual Hokage faces. Konahamaru was a bit shocked. He's looked at them, but never been on them. The orange reflection of the warm sun lit up the young Ninja's faces. Naruto Looked down and smile. Back to face the sun, and sang again.

"**It's the circle of life! And it moves us all. Through despair and hope! Through faith and love! Till we find our place, On the path unwinding. In the circle, the circle of life!**" Naruto stopped and didn't take his eyes off the sun till it set into the land and the stars began to show. He looked back to Konahamaru.

"Wow boss! You sing Bushy brow's song great!"

"Hey! It is not my song. I just knew the words, and can sing it." Lee felt a thwack as TenTen smacked him for being so humble. Lee took it and left to go home. Fallowed by the rest until it was just Naruto, Konahamaru, Neji, and TenTen. She grabbed Neji's hand.

"Come on, let's go help the circle of life."

"Cool, wait. What do you mea by that!?" They walked away and Naruto smiled to Konahamaru.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being mature. You're starting to creep me out with it. Seeya tomorrow." Konahamaru walked off. Naruto was stunned.

"Last time, I ever act mature. EVER!"


End file.
